Scarlet Letter
by Amethyst Tenshi
Summary: Shinichi tries to write a love letter. Oneshot


**Title:** Scarlet Letter

**Author:** Amethyst Tenshi

**Summary**: Shinichi tries to write a love letter.

**Pairing:** ShinichixRan

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Just a few spoilers, very minimal and I guess some wouldn't even notice that there are spoilers. Bad grammar, and probably incoherent scenes, this fanfiction is not beta-edited. Characters may act OOC, as I've said before I don't have full grasp of the Ranichi pair, I'm still getting used in writing for this fandom.

**Author's note:** Hey! Long time no see guys! Here's a random idea of mine, again with the randomness and the hasty writing. I hope you guys would like it.

I don't know which position Shinichi plays for his soccer team but for the sake of this fic I wrote that he plays as a forward.

Goukon- Group blind date, more of like a match making activity.

Surprise and advanced Happy Birthday _ANRAY 93_, you probably never thought that I'd write for DC again after your failed persuasion! Thank you for being the coolest best friend ever! Haha, if you want more I guess you'd have to do better in persuading me to write more Ranichi. Good luck sa'yo!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan.

**Scarlet Letter**

Shinichi felt odd with the unfamiliar blankness of his mind. His supposedly witty brain was currently empty, unbelievable of course for a renowned detective in his pioneer years. He stared at the blank piece of rose scented stationary, his pen idle in his right hand. A frown appeared in his face, he felt defeated.

Shinichi had no clue in writing love letters.

If this was a murder case, Shinichi would probably have an ace.

Why was it that there were no clues?

Well, he could always resort to serenade, however there was one problem that he really needed to consider.

He couldn't sing!

Shinichi dropped the idea before it even became an option.

For starters, he knew that he should clearly address the rightful recipient of the letter. With a deep sigh, Shinichi began to write.

_Dear My Beloved Ran, _

There was a twitch in his left eye.

_Beloved?_ It sounded really awkward.

Crumpling the paper in his hand, Shinichi tossed it in the trash can across his desk.

He grabbed another piece of stationary and just like the first time, he could only stare at the blank sheet of paper. Shinichi ended up wondering how those guys from chick flick movies did those sappy love letters and mushy romantic scenes.

He would probably write the worst love letter of all time.

'_You must tell her how you feel.' _

Those words rang clearly in his ears. A few days ago, Shinichi was desperate enough to search for a 'Writing Love Letters for Dummies' book, after a few hours of ransacking the entire book store he finally found one. Shinichi couldn't help it but to turn bright red when he went at the cashier to pay for the stupid book. Upon seeing his purchase, the sales clerk smiled and made a squeal. Shinichi felt embarrassed when the dreamy sales clerk gave him more tips in romance. Despite of the sheer embarrassment, Shinichi was a little grateful of the tips.

How did he really feel?

Ran was, well she was Ran and nothing could ever change that. Shinichi could merely describe her in words.

'_Tell her how you really feel.' _

With a victorious grin, Shinichi began to write.

_You are my sunshine and daylight._

And when Shinichi thought he had something to write, he began to feel like it wasn't good enough. Logically speaking, it sounded cliché and really outdated.

Did Sherlock Holmes ever written a love letter?

Shinichi figured out that he was up to no good. Sealing his decision, he began to write it in his own way.

* * *

><p>"Shinichi," Ran called making Shinichi snap out of his deep thoughts. Smiling gently, she took the vacant space beside him. "Is something wrong?"<p>

"Nothing," Shinichi replied. "And you're getting fatter!" He said with a wide grin.

"You…" Ran smacked Shinichi's head.

"H-hey!" Shinichi protested as he placed his hand over the part where Ran hit him.

"I wonder why you quit the soccer team," Ran asked as they both sat at the corners of the field as they observed their school's official soccer team having their routine practice.

"I told you before. It's only to train me physically; detectives need to be fit in all aspects."

"Says the famous _meitantei_," there was a hint of sarcasm in Ran's voice.

"At least I don't go around hitting people's head and showing off a karate-jin move," Shinichi replied throwing back the same sarcastic tone at his childhood friend.

"Look out!" Came a shriek from the other side of the field, the soccer ball flew straight into where they were sitting. Shinichi pulled Ran out of the way to dodge the soccer ball's projectile, making both of them land in an awkward position with Shinichi 'accidentally' touching Ran's thigh.

Shinichi could almost melt at Ran's heated stare, as if on cue furious blows of punches and kicks attacked him but the most painful was the one that hit him near the groin.

"That'll teach you a lesson, you pervert!" Ran shrieked with a glare.

"I didn't mean it you know! Or would you rather be hit by that soccer ball!"

Both were pissed off at each other, Shinichi reluctantly threw the soccer ball back to Hashimoto who was slightly scared of Ran's furious aura.

"Oi Kudo, our team's lacking one member! Maybe you could come and join us." Ishikawa called, unable to witness the earlier misfit between the famous detective and their school's karate club captain.

"Nah, maybe next time," Shinichi replied with a shrug.

"Come on! You still owe me for that game that you ditched way back in middle school!"

"Well, if you insist…" Shinichi abruptly stood up, giving one last glance at Ran who was still furiously seated on the grassy ground. "Are you just going to _sit_ there?"

"Don't mind me."

"That's a pretty dangerous spot. You know, you could get hit again."

"Coming from you who've been sitting here with me just a few seconds ago?" Ran snapped, crossing her arms. "You are quite conceited."

"Don't blame me later. At least I could handle aimlessly wandering soccer balls," Shinichi smirked before he went with Ishikawa who was actually half-dragging him to the field.

"Hey guys! I've got Kudo here! He'll play as our forward for now!" Ishikawa cheerfully said as he raised Shinichi's hand for the team to see their team's substitute forward.

"Hashimoto, I expect you to block more of the other team's goal attempts." Hashimoto timidly nodded.

"Teitan- Fight-oh!" Ishikawa led, as the team followed.

A whistle blow signalled for the game to begin, Shinichi couldn't help it but to enjoy the game. It had been so long since he played a soccer game. Ishikawa was determined to win; he had always been passionate in soccer since middle school. Shinichi watched as Ishikawa aggressively snatched the ball from the opposing team.

"Kudo," Ishikawa yelled, his voice recognizable amidst the spectators' cheers. In an instant, caught the ball Ishikawa kicked to him. The crowd cheered as Shinichi ran through each of the opponent team members. Yamamoto of the opponent team tried to block Shinichi and as much as possible tried to ruin Shinichi's pace. Before Shinichi reached Yamamoto, Ishikawa was already preparing to block Yamamoto's dangerous play. Yamamoto's stern body collided with Ishikawa, both were determined to win. "Kudo! I'm counting on you!" Ishikawa yelled before crashing unto the ground, limbs entangled with the opposing team's star player.

The crowd's cheer was wild, too wild for a mere practice game. Shinichi aimed for the goal, there was a moment of silence. Tension was in the air, he kicked the ball with all his might.

"Goal!" The crowd exulted.

"Nice play! Thanks to you we won!" Ishikawa said as he ruffled Shinichi's hair. "Hmm… maybe I should try better in recruiting you."

"You already failed countless times," Shinichi laughed.

"Yeah, but that'd increase the soccer club's popularity. Look at all the girls, they're staring at you. And I bet they have their eyes on me even during the tiniest second, maybe you should come with us in our next goukon." Ishikawa said while the other team members laughed. "Just kidding, I know you already have your eyes set in one girl."

Shinichi flushed at Ishikawa's remark. He glanced back to where Ran was seated.

Was that?

He wasn't able to miss the blushing cheeks of his childhood friend. More importantly, Shinichi was terrified when he realized what Ran was holding.

It couldn't be!

* * *

><p>Ran watched her childhood friend closely as Shinichi played soccer. It reminded her of his lone figure alone in the stadium once he got back from solving another successful case. Graduation was just around the corner, and perhaps the opportunity to be with Shinichi would grow lesser and lesser. With all honesty, Shinichi hadn't mentioned any of his College plans. Ran was starting to think he hadn't had any plans at all.<p>

_Concentrate on the present._

She reminded herself. Speaking of present, she wasn't able to copy all the notes in their Japanese Literature class. Regional competition was drawing near and just a while ago, she was pulled out from class to have a meeting for their Karate club training camp.

Upon seeing Shinichi's scattered school bag, Ran decided to borrow his notes hoping he wouldn't mind. In her thoughts, Ran prayed that Shinichi wasn't asleep during discussion and had taken down a few notes. Miraculously, there were a few pages of neatly written Kanji of the Japanese folk tale they had been analysing for almost a week already.

Ran's brows furrowed as she hastily copied Shinichi's notes. After a few minutes of writing, flipped the notebook and was about to place back in Shinichi's bag that was until a scarlet envelope fell.

There was no address written. Ran was quite suspicious that it was from one of Shinichi's fan girls. As a concerned childhood friend, it was her sole duty to check out what Shinichi was up to. It wasn't like Ran was sticking her nose into something that wasn't her business. She wasn't being nosey at all.

Alright, maybe she was being nosey.

She slowly tore the envelope and opened the neatly folded rose-scented stationary.

_Dearest Ran,_

_It's probably weird to write a letter addressed for you since we've always been together. I could have easily said these things I've written here easily if only I had the courage to do so. _

_You've been the greatest friend I could ever have. You've always cared for me and accepted me for who I am, not as the famous meitantei Kudou Shinichi, nor the only son of a famous novelist and an actress. When I'm with you, I'm just 'Shinichi', nothing more and I'm grateful for that._

_Do you remember the moment when we both agreed to meet at a certain place then I wasn't able to show up on time? I left you there all alone waiting for almost three hours. I was expecting you to yell at me, curse, throw a fit or attack me with rage but you never did those of sort things. Instead, you looked at me with your eyes full of concern and said that you're worried that something might've happened to me. I've known that you're always special to me because you're my childhood friend but at that time I realized that you're genuine, a rare gem that I've found and I've got no intentions of letting you go. Treasures are supposed to be treasured after all._

_Since we've come to this point, I want to make things clear. I've always loved you but this time this love isn't the same love that I've been accustomed to when it comes to you. It's something more, deeper and stronger. We're friends and I know that, still I love you more than just a childhood friend. I love you because you're you and nothing in this could ever change that. _

_With Love,_

_Shinichi_

Ran couldn't believe what she had just read. Shinichi just confessed to her through a love letter. She flushed from the mixture of happiness and embarrassment. Could it be that Shinichi was just pulling her leg?

"Goal!" Ran gasped as the crowd exulted.

* * *

><p>It was only an imagination.<p>

Shinichi repeated the mantra that he created just a few seconds ago. It couldn't be possible that Ran was sitting across the field while reading his shamefully written love-sick love letter yet he couldn't ignore the blush widely spreading on the cheeks of his childhood friend.

He nervously approached as Ran gave him bizarre stares. "H-hey," Shinichi called trying to get rid of the tension between them.

"I want to hear you say it personally," Ran stood showing him the scarlet, rose-scented stationary.

"I love you," Shinichi was serious.

Ran flushed, "I love you too, idiot," she said before hitting Shinichi in the face with her duffel bag then left him alone as she ran due to embarrassment.

Shinichi rubbed the spot where Ran hit, wondering if that was a yes or a no.

**END**

I spent weeks to write this stuff, include my finals week then the times that I slacked off. I'll really appreciate it if you guys would leave me reviews and point out some strengths and flaws of my writing. It might help me improve my future Ranichi fics.


End file.
